Connected
by Jacinta-10
Summary: Josh and Donna finally admit their feelings, but Amy has other plans. Chapter 7 uploaded
1. Just One Night

TITLE: **Just One Night**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: Josh and Amy spend the night together, but it's not how it looks.  
SPOILERS: Anything through to S4 (Set in an a/u in June 2003)  
CHARACTERS: Josh, Amy, CJ and Donna  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: Definitely not mine 

* * *

CJ looks around the rapidly emptying bar. "I guess we should go home then?"

"Yeh," Will agrees. "Shouldn't we all be a lot happier than this?" he asks. "I mean it's over. Zoey's home, the President's back in the Oval Office. Everything's back to normal."

Toby finishes his whiskey and shakes his head. "It was like this after Rosslyn. Even once Josh was back at work it was..... different."

"It'll never be quite the same again," CJ adds.

"Well now I'm depressed," Josh sighs.

"That's 'cos Donna didn't come with us," CJ teases as she stands and puts her jacket on. "Where is she anyway?"

Josh shrugs, "Something to do with her roommate's aunt."

"You mean you weren't listening," CJ guesses, as they stand and walk out of the bar.

"I always listen."

"You never listen to her. It's a wonder she sticks around."

"Like you listen to Carol."

"Of course I listen to Carol, and anyway that's completely different."

Toby and Will exchange glances but both decide to stay out of the Josh/Donna conversation. "Come on," Toby tells CJ, as he holds a cab door open for her. "We'll see you two on Monday."

As Josh and Will climb in another cab, Josh is still protesting, "I do listen."

Will gives the driver Josh's address and wonders, not for the first time, whether it's true that Josh and Donna are the only ones who don't seem to notice what going on between them. He first realized when they drove across Washington to take her to the inaugural balls, and he'd only known them a month. As the cab turns into the next street he spots a familiar figure walking in the rain, with no coat. "Isn't that Amy?"

"Yeh," Josh agrees. "Pull over," he tells the driver. As the cab slows he lowers the window and leans his head out. "You need a ride?" he calls.

Amy smiles slightly, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. "No, J. I enjoy walking in the rain."

"Akay." Josh starts to roll the window back up.

"Wait," Amy calls, glaring at Josh as the cab stops and she gets in.

The driver turns to look at his passengers. "We still going the same place?"

Josh shakes his head. "Nah, we'll go to Will's first."

"Which is where?" the driver asks indulgently. He's been driving a cab in Washington for nearly 30 years and knows that drunken government employees can be a little strange. Will gives him the address and they set off.

* * *

At 9 the following morning, Josh comes out of the bathroom to find Amy sat on the sofa watching C-Span. He walks over to her and changes channels to CNN. "So why were you walking in the rain last night?" he asks.

Amy looks up at him and decides he really does look cute first thing in the morning in boxers and a t-shirt. "I wanted a walk."

"At midnight, in the rain? Where's Jeremy?"

"Julian," Amy corrects. "And I don't care."

Josh grins, "You two fight?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you, my ex, about any fights I have with my boyfriend?"

"OK," Josh shrugs. "I was just making conversation."

"No you weren't, you were fishing."

"Possibly," Josh smiles.

"He's a jerk, we argued, I got out of the car, he got in and drove off." 

"Which has made you pretty mad."

"It's my car," Amy replies angrily.

"Ah. Call the cops, report it stolen," Josh grins.

"Yeh. Hey that's a good idea, where's your phone? Why do you never put the handset back on the charger?"

"I was kidding."

"I'm not," Amy replies as she dials into her cell phone. "If he thinks he can get away with treating me like this, he's got another thing coming."

Josh had forgotten quite how scary 'angry Amy' can be. He leaves her to it and goes to make some toast and coffee. "What did they say?" he asks when Amy joins him in the kitchen.

"They're on to it." Amy takes the toast off him.

"I'm glad I never pissed you off that much," Josh grins.

"Oh you did."

"But I wasn't worth the effort?"

"Quite the opposite," Amy tells him. She sits down at the table and eats some of the toast and drinks her coffee, before looking back at Josh. " I miss you, you know."

"Amy, don't do this."

"Why? I've broke up with Julian, you're not seeing anyone. Are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I almost came to your room last night. But I figured one rejection off you was enough," Amy reluctantly admits. "Do you know how much of an insult that is by the way?"

"What is?"

"That a very drunk guy didn't want to sleep with me."

"I could be a compliment," Josh tells her. 

Amy laughs humorlessly. "What?" she snorts. "You respect me to much for a drunken screw?"

"Yeh. I meant what I said when we broke up. I like you, as a friend. But we're never going to work as a couple. You know that as well as I do."

* * *

By mid-day Josh is watching TV and reading the Sunday papers alone when Donna arrives with lunch. "Morning," Josh smiles as he lets her into the apartment. "Nice night?"

"Yeh, she took us to Portofino's."

Josh follows her into the kitchen. "How come you got to tag along to a swanky restaurant for Sasha's aunt's birthday?"

"Because I'm a nice person, Josh," Donna replies, putting the groceries on the counter. "What did you do?"

"We went out and drank."

"Well, you made it back here so that's a good sign, but please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, " Donna smiles as she pours herself a coffee. 

"We were very well behaved. Although I may only be here because I shared a cab with Will."

"You see, helping him find an apartment in Georgetown was a good idea. I'll get that," she tells him as the door buzzer goes. "You make the food." Donna presses the intercom button and is about to speak when she's cut off by Amy.

"Hey, J. I left my cell phone this morning."

"Amy," Donna answers, glancing towards Josh. "Come in." Donna walks back into the apartment. "It's for you."

"It's not how it looks."

"It's none of my business."

As Josh opens his front door he already knows how this scene is going play out. "Hey, Amy. I haven't seen it." 

"I threw it somewhere after I called the cops," Amy tells him as she hunts around in the living room, while Josh watches from the hall doorway. "Found it." She walks to the dining area and smiles sweetly at Donna. "Hey, Donna, I stayed over last night," she helpfully informs her.

Donna is determined not to let any feelings show. She musters a smile, which she hopes looks more convincing than it feels, and jokes, "God, you didn't tour the bars of Georgetown with them did you? I was wondering how he found his way back here."

"No, we met up later." Amy turns back to Josh. "I have to go to a meeting, but thanks for last night, J, it was fun."

"Yeh," Josh mutters, glancing from Amy to Donna and wondering what the hell just happened to his pleasant Sunday lunchtime. After Amy's gone he turns to face Donna. "It really isn't how it looks. She...... "

"And it really isn't any of my business," Donna interrupts. "I think I'll have lunch at home."

"But you've bought food," Josh protests.

"Enjoy it."

* * *

After sitting and brooding on the morning's events for forty minutes, Josh decides he needs to clear his head. It's still raining, but the best way he knows to clear out the cobwebs and think, especially with a Sunday morning hangover, is to go for a run. He's been running for about half an hour when he hears a familiar voice shout his name. He slows to let CJ catch him up. "Hey," he smiles.

"Didn't think you liked running in the rain."

"I don't," he agrees.

"Hangover?" CJ guesses.

"A slight headache," he smiles.

CJ glances at him as they run. "You're an idiot, you know that don't you?"

"More than likely, but why this time?" Josh asks warily.

"I phoned Donna, to see if she wanted to go to the gym. She didn't, which is why I'm out running instead."

"You can't go to the gym on your own?" Josh asks.

"Yes, but I...... never mind that. You're an idiot."

"So you said," Josh replies over his shoulder, as picks up the pace to a sprint. If CJ's spoken to Donna, then he has a fair idea why he's an idiot.

CJ catches him up. "You know I can run faster than you," she smiles. "So don't think you can escape. You spent the night with Amy?" she asks.

"Is this any of your business?"

"Yes. You're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Josh slows down and stops, leaning forward with his hands on his thighs while he catches his breath. "She stayed in the spare room," he breathlessly tells CJ.

"The spare room?"

"Yes." Josh stands up and looks at CJ. "She's a friend, it was raining, she didn't have her car or her apartment keys, so I let her stay the night. The same as I would for any friend."

"Donna seemed under the impression........ "

"Yeh, I know. Donna came round for lunch," he catches CJ expression, "What? She usually does on a Sunday. Anyway, Amy had forgotten her cell phone and came back for it."

"That was convenient," CJ comments.

Josh ignores the sarcasm and carries on, "And she kinda implied to Donna...... "

"You know, I'm not sure she's that good a friend."

"Maybe. She has this thing about me and Donna."

"Come on," CJ starts jogging again. "I think it's called jealously, mi amour."

Josh jogs in silence for a few minutes and then asks, "You think I should go and see Donna and explain?"

"In the interest of a harmonious working environment, yes, I think you probably should."

* * *

"You a bit drier now?" Donna asks. Josh nods as he takes a mug of coffee off her. "You know you didn't need to come over here and explain."

"Yeh I did," Josh replies. "Amy made it sound...... well you know how she made it sound."

"Yes. But when I got home and thought about it, it seemed false somehow. Like she was playing a game."

"That's Amy all over isn't it?" Josh asks. Now he's sober and his hangover's gone, Amy doesn't seem like much of friend after all.

"You had anything to eat?" Donna asks, knowing Josh most likely hasn't. 

"No."

"Toasted sandwich?"

"Please," he smiles as he follows her into the kitchen. "She was being spiteful you know."

"I figured." Donna looks at Josh. He's stood in her kitchen in a pair of his old sweat pants and a Harvard t-shirt. He keeps them in her closet for drunken nights when he wakes her and her roommate, Sasha, because he can't remember how to get home. It's never appeared odd to her before that her boss keeps a change of clothes at her apartment, or even that he can find her apartment when he can't find his own. But she's suddenly very sure that Toby and Will don't keep clothes at Bonny and Ginger's places.

Josh interrupts her thoughts. "Where's Sasha?"

"Her and her Flori, her aunt, have gone sight seeing."

"It's pouring down," Josh points out.

"This from the man who went running in the rain and then came round here without getting changed first?"

"Good point," Josh grins.

Part 2, Slow Dance coming soon


	2. Slow Dance

TITLE: **Connected - Part 2 - Slow Dance**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: At a party in Atlanta Leo's concerned about what he sees on the dance floor, and Amy's not too impressed either  
SPOILERS: Anything up to S4  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: Most certainly not mine. 

* * *

As Leo watches the couples on the dance floor he suddenly wishes Jordan had come them. Admittedly, he's not too sure how he could justify bringing his lawyer on a trip to Georgia on Air Force One, but next time they have a party to attend, he'll find a way. He spots Jed stood talking to their host and walks over. "Mr President, Geoff."

"Hey, Leo," Geoff smiles, shaking Leo's hand and then glancing across the room. "I think my wife's trying to get my attention," he tells them. "If you'll excuse me."

"Something I said?" Leo asks Jed once they're alone.

"Think yourself lucky," Jed smiles. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Jed smiles indulgently. "I see the staff are enjoying themselves. Will's dancing with Joey over there, although I guess that means Kenny's probably alone, ah no look," Jed smiles and nods across the room, "he's with Margaret. Toby and Andi are getting along well. It's a pity CJ hasn't come. But I guess we'll have to be the only guys dancing alone."

"You know I'm not sure CJ would like being called a guy," Leo smiles.

"You think?" Jed grins. "Josh is over there, but I don't imagine he'll be alone for long. And Abbey is embroiled in some plotting with Amy and a group of women from the quilting club."

"I think they may be the local Town's Women's Guild" Leo smiles,

"So that just leaves you and me," Jed continues.

"Sir, you're not suggesting we dance together are you?"

"You don't think we'd make a good couple?"

Leo shakes his head with a faint smile and turns back to the dance floor. The last dance has just started and it's a slow one. Will and Joey have gone to sit down, as have Kenny and Margaret, Leo's not too impressed to see Josh and Donna on the dance floor in each others arms.

Jed follows Leo's gaze and smiles to himself. "Leave them."

"That doesn't look good, Sir."

"Maybe, but at least let them have the dance."

Leo watches unhappily as Josh and Donna get far too close for his comfort. He could be mistaken, but it looks like they're staring into each others eyes. As soon as the dance draws to an end, Leo heads over to interrupt his deputy and assistant. "Josh, I need your help with Dizaei."

Josh had been so caught up in the moment, that he's momentarily forgotten where he is. "Now?" he asks irritatedly.

"Yes," Leo replies sharply.

"Yeh, okay." Josh suddenly realizes how it would have looked had he kissed Donna, as he was about to. As he walks away with Leo, though, he's silently cursing him.

____________________

Once the party had ended and all the pleasantries had been exchanged, Jed and his staff headed for home. Air Force One took off only thirty minutes late, giving the staff a chance to rest for a few hours on the flight, before starting the work they'd brought with them. Josh walks back into the senior staff cabin and sits down next to Donna, handing her a sandwich and a drink of coffee. 

"Thanks."

"S'okay."

"About earlier," Donna begins, "on the dance floor."

"Yeh, I've been meaning to mention that."

"We'd both had a lot to drink," Donna continues. "The dance was slow and I think we just got caught up in the moment there."

"Yeh," Josh agrees. "So we should just forget it happened. Not that anything did happen, so we should forget it."

"Yeh, that's probably best," Donna nods, trying to sound like she means it.

Half an hour later Josh is sat reading a magazine, while Donna sleeps with her head on his shoulder. He knows after what happened earlier he should move her, but he doesn't want to. Besides which she often falls asleep on him on long flights and if they're suppose to be forgetting about the almost kiss, about the obvious chemistry between them as they danced, then there's no reason Donna shouldn't be asleep like this - is there?

"Hey," Toby says quietly as he sits down across from them. "How'd it go with Dizaei?"

"Fine, he just wanted to make sure we understood his position, but it's sorted."

"Good."

Josh puts the magazine down and gives Toby an amused look. "You and Andi looked to be having a good time tonight."

Toby smiles, thinking that Josh can hardly comment there. "Yeh, things are going okay. I don't think she'll ever agree to marry me, but at least we can be friends and the twins can have two parents around."

"So friends is enough for you then?" Josh in genuinely curious.

"Is it enough for you?" Toby asks, glancing at Donna.

"It'll have to be."

____________________

Further down Air Force One, Amy is sat thinking about what she saw tonight. Their meeting with the Town's Women's Guild had ended just as the last dance started. Amy had seen Josh earlier by the bar and she scanned the party trying to find him, hoping to get the last dance. He wasn't at the bar, he wasn't sat with Will and Joey Lucas, he wasn't stood with Leo and the president. And then she'd looked at the dance floor and there he was, with Donna in his arms. Amy had to fight the urge to walk across and interrupt them. It appeared she wasn't the only one not too happy to see Donna and Josh dancing so closely, and she was amused to see Leo walk up to them as the dance ended. She wasn't so amused though by what she could tell Josh had been about to do. 

Amy looks out of the window at the darkness and silently seethes. She knows exactly what she'll find if she goes to the senior staff cabin, she's seen them like that before, her asleep on his shoulder. She's never felt jealous like this about anyone and she hates him for it. Well maybe not hate, but it annoys the hell out of her. Maybe she should go to them and ask Donna the question again, but what would be the point. 'Are in love with Josh?' what a stupid question, of course she is, and it makes Amy feel kind of stupid. 

At college he'd been her boyfriend's quiet roommate, always studying. He'd intrigued her, there was something about him but she couldn't get close. When he'd started pursuing her last year, in his own clumsy way, she'd been pleased, but there was a voice at the back of her head warning her about Donna. Now she's angry, because when they broke up he'd said he wasn't ready for anything serious, he wasn't ready for commitment and she'd believed him. She'd even thought it had been partly her fault for pushing him to move in with her, but that little voice was still there saying, 'Donna'. 

Amy looks back into the cabin as the first lady walks through. "Can I help ma'am?"

"No, Amy, go back to sleep I'm hunting for my husband."

Amy smiles at Abbey and stares back out of the window. She wonders what Abbey would say about Josh and Donna, more to the point, what would the president say?

____________________

Abbey knocks gently on Leo's cabin door and opens it slightly. "Leo, have you seen my husband?"

"He's meeting with the transport secretary."

"Okay." Abbey walks into the cabin, helps herself to a drink and sits down across from Leo.

"What's on your mind?" Leo asks with a knowing smile.

"Now that's just what I was going to ask you," Abbey replies. "I saw you make a beeline for Josh and Donna earlier."

"I needed Josh to talk to Dizaei."

"Of course you did," Abbey smiles indulgently. "So you won't mind that he's in the senior staff cabin with Donna asleep on his shoulder."

Leo sighs, "They always do that." 

"I know. But you don't like it."

"He's her boss, it looks wrong."

"They're not doing any harm, Leo. They're both single, no one will get hurt."

"It still looks wrong."

Abbey sighs and shakes her head. "Do you think, ethically, that a lawyer should date a client?"

Leo gaze hardens. "That has nothing..... it's completely different."

"She's your lawyer," Abbey states. "I'm not criticizing. I like Jordan, plus she can handle you," Abbey smiles. "Then there's Toby and Andi."

"They were married, they're bringing up the kids together, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not saying they've done anything wrong. I'm saying that if it's fine for you to date your lawyer, if it's fine for Toby to get his ex-wife pregnant, then why isn't it fine for Josh to date Donna?"

"She's his assistant. It'd look like he was taking advantage of her."

Abbey laughs, "I don't think anyone who knows them would ever think that Josh could, or would, take advantage of Donna."

"Yes," Leo agrees. "But what about those who don't know them? What about the press? What about the Republicans?"

"I know," Abbey agrees. "But I think it may be a problem you're going to have to face sooner rather than later."

"I could move Donna," Leo suggests, knowing full well that Josh would never agree to that. "Yeh, I know," he tells Abbey, "dumb idea."

"Maybe you could talk to him." Abbey catches Leo's look of horror and laughs. "Yeh, scrap that. You should talk to CJ though."

"CJ?"

"Yes, she already has a plan roughly worked out for if anything did happen between them."

"Why would she do that?"

"Leo, she's the Press Secretary. You don't think she has a plan for most eventualities. Why do you think she drums it into all of you that she's your first call."

Leo watches Abbey and marvels that she knows quite so much about the inner workings of the West Wing.

____________________

The following morning, after spending the night thinking about his conversation with Abbey, Leo goes to see CJ. "Do you have a minute?" he asks her.

"Sure, Leo, what's going on?"

Leo closes the door and sits in the visitor's chair. "I wanted to ask you something. Abbey seems to think you'll have some idea about this and I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it before, ridiculous as that now seems."

"Leo," CJ smiles, "you're rambling."

"Yeh." Leo is beginning to have second thoughts about this whole conversation, but he's here now. "I wanted to ask about Josh and Donna."

"Has something happened?"

"No. But it was pointed out to me that something probably should."

"And you want to know what the press would think?"

"Yeh."

CJ thinks about that for a moment. "The White House Press Corp have been expecting something to happen between Josh and Donna for years. However that doesn't mean it'd be easy to spin, especially with those elements of the press who don't like us. And then there's the Republicans, not to mention some of our own party." She smiles, "I'm not helping am I?"

"It's okay, you're confirming what I already know. If something did happen between them, would it be impossible to spin?"

"No." CJ watches Leo, "If nothing's happened, why are asking?"

Leo looks a little embarrassed, much to CJ amusement. "I could have sworn he was about to kiss her last night."

"So this is more than the usual Donna Josh thing?"

"What usual.....?"

"You know very well. Her asleep on his shoulder. Sharing each others food. Staying at each others apartments after a night out. The banter, the looks..... You really haven't thought about this before have you?"

"Oddly enough I have bigger thing to think about than Josh's love life."

"Well you did, until last night," CJ smiles. "Welcome to my world. Nothing will happen you know."

"How would you know if it did?" Leo asks.

CJ's smile fades, "Okay, well great, now I'm worried too."

Part 3 - Sleepless In Georgetown


	3. Sleepless

TITLE: **Connected - Part 2 - Sleepless In Georgetown**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: Josh can't sleep and he's a good idea why. Josh POV.  
SPOILERS: Anything up to S4  
CHARACTERS: Josh and Donna  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: Most certainly not mine. 

* * *

I can't sleep. I'm lying here in the darkness and I'm wide awake. When I was a kid and I had a sleepless night, I believed I was the only person in the world who was awake, which use to scare me a little. So I'd get up and I'd go downstairs, I'd turn all the lights on, then I'd sit in the kitchen drinking milk. When I was very young Joanie was usually the one who came down and found me. She'd tease me and then make cocoa and we'd sit a drink it together before she took me back to bed. After she died and I was woken by nightmares of the fire I still followed the same ritual, but she never appeared at the kitchen door, not even in my imagination. Usually my mom or dad would find me in the morning, asleep at the kitchen table or on the sofa.

That's why I like living in the city, surrounded by other people, because, as I lie staring at the darkened ceiling, I can hear cars on the street, sirens in the distance, people talking as they walk past the front of the building, and I know that I'm not the only one who's awake. It's very comforting on nights when thinking about work, or a nightmare, leaves me restless and awake. Though I don't feel the need to go and sit in the kitchen and wait for Joanie anymore. Maybe it's because I'm not scared of being alone in the world now, or maybe it's because I learnt long ago that she's not going to appear.

Tonight though it's not work that's keeping me up. I haven't been woken by a nightmare. Tonight I have an entirely different reason for not being able to sleep. Donna. Donna's the reason I can't sleep tonight. I can't get her out of my head and it's ridiculous. I've known her for five years, so why am I suddenly being kept awake thinking about her?

I've been thinking about her since the reception on Friday. The night had been amazing, yet it was no different to any other reception we've attended. Dancing with Donna though, that had made it special. I could have spent all night on that dance floor, just holding her. On the flight home on Air Force One, she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder, something that she often does, but in the early hours of Saturday morning, it had taken all my strength not to hold her tight and kiss her.

Of course it doesn't help that she's currently asleep in my spare room. Have I mentioned that? Donna is lying in bed just the other side of my lounge. It's not the first time she's stayed in my spare room, she stayed often in the summer and fall of 2000. But this is different. Then she stayed because I was ill and she's my friend, a very close friend, but that was all I thought of her as. Honestly, it really was. Now though. Now she's asleep in my spare room and I'm suddenly thinking of her as more than a friend. Much more.

You're wondering why Donna's staying at my apartment aren't you? When we got back from Georgia we went straight to work and didn't leave until around 7 that evening. My mom says I work Donna too hard and I'm beginning to think she has a point. Anyway, I'd been home about 5 minutes when my phone rang. It was Donna, there'd been a flood in the apartment above hers, the power had shorted out and it won't be fixed until Monday. So of course I told her to come on over and stay with me.

And that's why I can't sleep. On Friday night, while dancing at a reception in Atlanta, I suddenly realized that I couldn't deny my feelings for Donna any longer. On the flight home all I wanted to do was tell her how I felt. I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid being in close proximity to her and then, for some reason beyond understanding, I invited her to stay at my apartment. Now it's 3.18 and I'm wide awake, I guess it's time to revive an old ritual.

* * *

OK, I've been sat in the kitchen for twenty minutes trying to get this straight in my head. I had no cocoa and the milk was off, so I'm drinking sweet black tea and I've come to a conclusion. You're no more likely to solve your problems by sitting in the kitchen at night when you're 42 than when you were 10. Maybe if I'd used tealeaves instead of teabags then staring into the bottom of my mug would offer some answers. I could ring Sam, I think California's three hours behind so there's a chance he's still awake......

"What you doing?"

What the...? I must remember to tell Leo that CJ's not the only one who needs a bell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh, I'm fine, I was thirsty. You?" What the hell am I saying? 

"Why are sitting in the kitchen staring into an empty coffee mug at 4 in the morning?"

Reasonable question I guess, now all I need is a believable answer. Come on Lyman, 760 verbal SAT surely you can come up with a good answer, one that won't make her think you're ill or even worse, addled. Anytime now will do. Got one. "Couldn't sleep." Yeh that'll work.

Donna's now sat down next to me and is looking concerned, so my cleverly thought out answer worked a treat. "Bad dream?" she asks.

"No, it's just too hot to sleep." 

"So you thought you'd sit in the kitchen and drink coffee?" she asks me.

"It's tea." Good comeback there, Joshua. "You want one?"

"No, I'm going to go back to bed, and so should you," she smiles. Then just as she leaves the kitchen she turns to face me. "I had a really good time last night. All of it. Good night."

This is bad on more levels than I can express, but let me try. I'm awake because I can't stop thinking about Donna, thinking about her in a way that I'm not sure is entirely appropriate. Last night, which we'd spent dancing exclusively with each other, we'd almost kissed. The last dance ended, we were in each others arms, faces very close together and our eyes locked. Luckily that was when Leo chose to walk up to us and the moment was gone. Afterwards we'd told each other that it meant nothing, we'd just drunk too much.

I walk into the lounge. "Donna," I call and she turns at the hall doorway. "All of it?"

"All of it," she agrees.

"Me too. Good night."

She smiles at me and we both head back to our bedrooms.

continued.....


	4. Inevitable

TITLE: **Connected - Part 4 - Inevitable**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: Something new, yet not entirely unexpected, happens  
SPOILERS: Anything up to S4  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Most certainly not mine. 

* * *

Josh is washing his mug when Donna returns to the kitchen. "I meant what I said," she tells him. "I had a good time. And I was sorry it ended when it did."

"The music?" Josh asks with a smile.

"No, not the music." Donna's watching Josh carefully. "If it had been anyone but Leo who interrupted us, I'd have told them to leave us alone."

"If I'd have known you felt like that I'd have told Leo myself." Josh had almost yelled at Leo when he interrupted them, until he remembered where they were. "So it wasn't just the drink then?"

"I'd only had three glasses of wine. Also, I have a confession about the flight home. I wasn't asleep most of the time, I was just enjoying lying against you."

Josh grins. Donna was enjoying lying against him. She wanted him to kiss her. This is huge. This is a whole other thing, but he has no idea what she wants him to do next.

"I just wanted you to know that," Donna tells him, wondering why she suddenly feels so shy.

Josh places his mug on the counter and walks over to her. "Maybe we should carry on from where we were interrupted?"

____________________

Donna glances at Josh across the breakfast table and smiles. "Well that's never happened before."

"No," Josh agrees with a grin, "though I'm not sure it was entirely unexpected."

"No, not entirely," Donna agrees.

Josh sighs, "I suppose we should get dressed then."

"Why?" Donna asks. "Do you have somewhere to be? Somewhere you'd rather be?" she smiles.

"Nowhere at all. Do you have any suggestions for the day then?"

"Yeh," Donna smiles. "I love spending Sunday vegging in front of the TV, eating junk food and doing nothing at all."

"Nothing at all?" Josh asks.

"Well, maybe something will spring to mind." Donna smiles as she stands and goes to make another coffee. "I can't believe I did that last night, by the way," she admits. "It's not something I've ever done before, you do know that?"

"So you don't normally seduce men who've kindly let you stay the night?" Josh teases.

"As I recall you didn't take too much seducing," Donna laughs. "And Millicent Griffith is right."

"I should eat more healthily?" he grins as he walks over to her.

"Well yes, obviously, but that's not what I meant." She places her hand on Josh's chest. When she'd taken his top off last night she'd felt him tense slightly and she knew why. She hadn't seen his scar for three years and it's faded from the angry red line she remembers. She wants him to know that he really shouldn't be embarrassed by it, especially not in front of her. "It is a beautiful scar." 

Josh looks at Donna like she's a little mad, "How can any scar......?"

"It saved your life," Donna smiles.

"Yeh," Josh agrees with a faint smile. He takes her hand in his and leads her back to the bedroom.

____________________

The door buzzer drags Josh and Donna back to reality around 4.30. Luckily they're watching TV at the time, although they haven't bothered to dress yet. Josh answers the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Josh."

"Toby, come in." Josh presses the button. Donna dashes to the spare room to get dressed while Josh quickly pulls a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and opens the front door. "'Sup?" he asks.

"Nothing, I was bored."

"Thanks," Josh replies, trying to look happy to see Toby.

"What you doing?"

"Watching TV and doing nothing else really."

"Hey, Toby," Donna smiles, as she walks into the living room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeh, I've hijacked his spare room. There's no power in my apartment, but my super neglected to tell me until I got back last night."

Toby watches Josh and Donna and wonders, just for a second, if he interrupted something, but decides not. An opinion that's confirmed when Donna adds.

"Why don't we phone the others and all do something?"

"Okay," Toby agrees, not noticing the scowl that Josh gives Donna.

____________________

Three hours later, with Toby, Will, CJ and Charlie watching sport in the living room, Donna manages to get Josh on his own the kitchen. "Okay," she begins. "They're my friends too, you know that right?"

"But you wish they'd leave," Josh grins.

"Yes. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Misdirection," Josh supplies.

"What are you two up to?" CJ asks from the doorway.

"Trying to decide on food," Donna tells her.

"Chinese?" Josh holds out the menu.

"Good idea," CJ smiles as she takes it off him.

Josh and Donna give each other a resigned look and follow CJ back into the living room.

____________________

What would normally be a pleasant evening for Josh and Donna is dragging by very slowly. Both of them have spent most of the time trying to work out how they can get rid of the others without it being obvious or rude, although Josh is serious considering that rude would be fine as 10.30 approaches with no sign of anyone leaving.

"Has all the food gone?" Will asks.

"Two hours ago," CJ laughs. "I can't believe we've found someone who gets drunk easier than Josh."

"I'm not drunk," Will protests as he stares at his empty beer bottle. "Actually I may be a little. I think I need the bathroom....." he stands and makes a dash to the bathroom.

"And I think it could be time to leave," CJ tells Toby.

Charlie looks hopefully at Josh. "Do you know how hard it is to find a cab that'll go to my place at this time of night?"

Josh automatically asks, "You wanna stay on the sofa?"

"Please."

"We'll take Will home," CJ tells them.

"We?" Toby asks.

"He's your deputy."

"Yeh," Toby sighs.

After the others have gone and Charlie's in the shower, Donna corners Josh in the living room. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Ask Charlie to stay over."

"You don't like Charlie?"

"Of course I like....... how can we spend the night together if Charlie's asleep on the sofa?" she whispers.

"Oh yeh," Josh looks dismayed for a second, before he grins. "He wouldn't care. It'll mean he could have the spare room."

Donna stares questioningly at Josh.

"Yeh," Josh agrees. "Dumb idea. Sorry."

____________________

At 5.20 the following morning Charlie's woken by Josh turning the kitchen light on. He looks at his watch and groans. "Do you always get up this early?"

'There's not much keeping me in bed' Josh thinks. "Sorry," he offers, "you want a coffee?"

"Yeh please, I should go and get ready for work anyway."

Twenty minutes later Charlie's left and Josh and Donna are sat in silence eating breakfast. "Okay," Donna says, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," Josh admits. "Is this going to be awkward. At work I mean?"

"I don't want it to be. You still think if anyone knew what we did it'd cause problems?"

"Yeh, I would think, given our jobs and where we work, it'd cause massive problems."

"So we should forget Saturday night?" Donna asks.

"No, I don't want to forget it," Josh tells her. "But I think that if we want to carry on working together then we can't have a relationship," he reluctantly adds.

"I know. I just don't know how easy that's going to be."

"Can it be any more difficult than it has been?"

Donna doesn't have to ask what he means by that. "No, I don't suppose it can. So we just carry on as before then. We both date other people and act as if nothing happened?"

"You think you can do that?"

"No."

"Me either, but it's that or we tell Leo and one of us gets moved."

"By 'one of us' you mean me," Donna sighs.

"Probably. God this sucks."

"But we have to try, because I don't want either of us to be moved."

"Yeh," Josh reluctantly agrees.

Continued......


	5. Watching The Moon

TITLE: **Connected - Part 5 - Watching The Moon**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: a trip to Camp David has some surprises.  
SPOILERS: Anything up to S4  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Most certainly not mine.  
NOTE: I'm not Jewish and although I did some research, if I've made any errors in the dialogue between Toby, Josh and Donna please let me know by email so I can correct it. 

* * *

"So you know what you should do?" Will asks Josh.

"What?"

"Ask her out."

"He's right," Toby agrees from the other side of the darkened cabin.

"No. What I should do is stop telling you two anything."

"Well, maybe," Will agrees. "But you just spent the last hour telling us how you feel. So do something about it."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is."

Josh sighs. "Toby, tell him it's not that simple."

"It's not that simple," Toby agrees.

"Thank you," Josh says.

"Why?" Will asks.

"Nobody knows Josh better than Donna," Toby continues.

"Ah," Will smiles, "I can see how that would be a problem."

"Excuse me!" Josh squeals. "That's not why it's not simple. Why would knowing me well be a reason not to..... yeh, okay forget I asked that. What you both need to do is stop thinking of us as Josh and Donna and start thinking of us as White House Deputy Chief Of Staff and his assistant."

"Okay," Will agrees. "Go on."

"Can you imagine what the press'd make of us dating?"

"We've faced tougher problems than that," Toby points out. "The President and MS. Leo and drink and drugs. Sam and a call girl. You and Capital Beat. You and secret plans."

"Communications director getting his ex-wife pregnant," Will adds. 

"Thanks," Toby grunts.

"What if she said no?" Josh asks.

"Then it'd provide entertainment for the rest of us," Toby smiles.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Yes," Toby agrees.

"You should ask her this weekend. It's romantic here in the woods," Will states.

"Romantic?" Toby asks.

"This is your first stay here isn't it?" Josh adds. "Camp David is not romantic. And I'm not asking Donna on a date while we're here. For a start, where would we go?"

"The President's barbeque tomorrow?" Will suggests.

"Is this the reason you've not had a date in two years?" Josh asks him.

"I have. It's just that she proved to be insane," Will protests.

"Rather like Amy," Toby laughs.

"Yes. And there's another reason I'm not asking Donna out while we're here. Amy already thinks there's something going on between us."

"I can't think why," Toby mutters.

Will laughs. "You know, when I first met the two of you, I thought there was. I thought maybe it was a secret affair," he says. "But I asked Sam and he laughed."

"Sam laughed?" Josh bristles.

"Yes. At the irony of my question apparently."

"What irony? I don't...."

"The irony of you and Donna being the only ones it was a secret from," Toby supplies.

"Oh."

"Why do you care what Amy thinks?" Will asks.

"I thought she was dating Gary Fletcher?" Toby adds

"She is."

"And you don't care?"

"No. Why?"

"'Cos when you found that Mandy was dating Lloyd Russell, you weren't too pleased," Toby points out.

"Mandy?" Will asks.

"Josh's ex from the first campaign."

"Didn't she work at the White House for a while?"

"I think that's some kind of plot," Josh tells them. "I stop dating someone and the White House employs her."

"It's happened twice in five years, Josh," Toby tells him

"I've only had two ex-girlfriends in five years."

____________________

Toby returns from a meeting to find Josh sat in their cabin reading some papers, but there's no sign of Will. "Where'd Will disappear to now?" he asks 

"Gone to find Charlie and get more details on his cousin, who Will took quite a liking to in the Hawk And Dove the other night," Josh smiles.

"I never thought I'd say it, but he's worse than Sam." Toby sits down and watches Josh for a second. "I wanted to ask....." he trails off and, to Josh's surprise, looks embarrassed.

"Ask what?"

Toby tries a different approach. "Andi and I have decided that the twins shouldn't be raised in one religion."

"Andi and _you_ have decided that?" 

"It seems fair. As long as they learn both cultures and religions they can decide when they're older which they want to follow."

"If any," Josh can't help but add.

"Yeh," Toby reluctantly agrees. "But they're still going to need...... Will you...." Toby hesitates and sighs. "Would you be Huck's godfather?"

Josh stares at Toby wondering if he heard right. "Me?"

Toby looks like he wants to the ground to open up right now and shallow him whole. He's been meaning to ask Josh for over a week. When Andi said that she'd choose Molly's godparents and he could choose Huck's, it was a surprisingly easy choice, but the actual asking has proved to be a lot harder. "Yeh. I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but......"

"Don't want to? God, Toby, it'd be an honor. Thank you." Josh is genuinely touched and is quite alarmed to feel tears at the back of his eyes.

"I've asked CJ to be godmother. We want you to be kvater and Christian style godparents."

"I have no idea what a Christian godparent does, but okay," Josh grins and walks over to Toby, who stands and hugs him.

"Thank you," Toby smiles. "And I'm sure the President will be more than happy to fill you in on your role."

____________________

"This is a nightmare," Donna announces as she flops onto Josh's bed.

Josh looks up from the desk and smiles. "What is?"

"This trip. A nightmare."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Do assistants normally accompany their bosses to Camp David?" Donna asks in a slightly strange voice.

"You know they do. You're sharing a cabin with Margaret. Last time we came Carol....."

"I wasn't asking _you_, I was quoting _her_."

"Her?" Josh asks.

"Amy." Donna manages to make that one word sound like the anti-Christ.

"Oh _her_. When did you have the pleasure?"

"She cornered me this morning when you were all meeting with the President. She thinks I'm here 'cos you're here."

"You are."

"No. I don't mean as your assistant. I mean she think I'm here _with_ you."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Josh asks, before he has time to stop himself.

"I think it may be a misuse of Government funds."

"True," Josh agrees. "So you're not having fun then?"

"I was until then. You?"

"I'm having a very strange time. The president's decided to have a barbeque tonight, which has to be the most bizarre state dinner in history."

"At least it's not chili," Donna points out.

"Yeh well I think feeding Jed Bartlet's chili to the prime minister of Great Britain may be a form of regicide."

"That'd be if he fed it to the Queen," Donna laughs. "But I get your point."

"Then," Josh continues, "Toby's asked me to be Huck's godfather."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Josh grins.

"I didn't realize that was a Jewish custom."

"Kind of. It's called Sandek in Hebrew or, if you want to impress him with your Yiddish, Kvater. Luckily it's not the same as a Christian godfather and I won't be responsible for his spiritual upbringing," Josh smiles. "Then I made a decision about something I've been trying to work out for some time."

"Sound's ominous."

"Maybe. You see I was wondering, and I understand if you think I'm insane, but I was wondering, when we get back to Washington, would you like to go for a drink or a meal or a movie or something?"

Donna tries to look nonchalant, just in case he doesn't mean what she hopes he means. "We do that all the time."

"I don't mean as friends or colleagues."

"Ah, you mean like a date."

"I do mean that, yes."

"Me and you? Go on a date? Together?"

"What do you think? Am I insane?"

"Completely," Donna smiles. "And I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Yeh?"

"Yeh."

"Excellent," he grins.

"But I thought after that night we'd agreed it wouldn't work, with our jobs and everything?"

"I know we did. But that was the best Saturday night and Sunday morning I can remember. Call me selfish, but I want more of those."

"Me too, only without Toby interrupting us."

"Definitely," Josh agrees.

"So this'd be like a secret relationship?"

"For now, would that bother you?"

"I'd want to tell everyone, but I can keep a secret in the interest of national security," Donna smiles.

____________________

"Joshua," CJ calls through the trees. "My fellow godparent."

"Claudia," Josh grins. "We're going to have a godchild. How do you feel?"

"Flattered. You?"

"Shocked. I can't believe he's asked me. I know he was unlikely to stick to tradition and ask his father, but I'd have thought he'd have chosen his brother."

CJ smiles as her and Josh walk up to the President's cabin. "He did."

"There's two godfathers? Is that a Catholic thing 'cos Andi's....?"

"There's only one godfather, you," CJ tells him as they enter the President's cabin and walk to the study.

Josh stops and stares at CJ for a second before a slightly bashful yet extremely happy smile spreads across his face.

CJ smiles back, "You two have come along way in the last five years. I always knew you'd become friends."

"Ah it's the godparents," Jed smiles as CJ and Josh enter the study. 

"Mr President," Josh smiles nervously.

"Mr President," CJ echoes Josh's words and mirrors his expression.

Leo laughs, "They know you too well, Sir. I think I might just go and see.... "

"No, Leo, stay. I just want to make sure they know what duties godparents have."

"That's what they're afraid of," Leo grins.

Jed smiles and motions for CJ and Josh to sit down. "You'll be relieved to hear that I can only spare five minutes. CJ, you're a Catholic so you should know what your duties are, Josh on the other hand.... " he turns his attention to his deputy chief of staff.

"CJ's going to fill me in, Sir," Josh tries.

"Good," Jed smiles, though he's still keen to carry on with one of his favorite pass times, tormenting his staff. "You know you're going to be responsible for the child's spiritual upbringing?"

"Yeh, I think that may have been Toby's idea," Josh smiles. "I may not be his ideal Jewish role model, but anything's better than nothing."

Leo shakes his head. "You really think that's why he chose you? You're not the only Jew he knows."

"Yeh," CJ agrees. "And like you said, you're not the ideal Jewish role model," she grins. "He chose you 'cos you're his friend."

"Okay," Josh looks extremely embarrassed.

"Leave him alone," Jed smiles. "Now Josh, Catholic godparents are responsible........"

____________________

Josh is on his way to Leo's cabin, when Charlie and Will catch him up. "So did you ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"Did you ask Donna out?" Charlie persists.

"Who said I was going to?"

"Will," Charlie grins.

"Hi," Will smiles nervously.

"Why would you tell Charlie something like that?" Josh asks.

"I thought we agreed last night that you were going to? It's been eight months, it's about time you made a move."

"Made a move?" Josh asks.

"Eight months?" Charlie asks at the same time. "It's been five years."

"It hasn't been anything. Now leave me alone."

"Sorry," Will sighs. "Did she say no? 'Cos I know that can hurt."

"She didn't say no."

"She said yes," Charlie grins.

"I_didn't_ask_her."

"Okay," Charlie smiles. "But you're gonna?"

"No."

"Josh," Leo calls.

"Thank God for that," Josh mutters. "Meetings to attend, got to go," he smiles as he escapes Will and Charlie.

Leo smiles at the look on Josh's face. "You look stressed."

"Being harassed."

"About?"

"Will, Charlie and Toby think it's about time I asked Donna out on a date."

'They're the only ones,' Leo thinks as he and Josh enter his cabin.

____________________

By 10pm the day's meetings are over and the staff from both countries are relaxing. The barbeque's in full swing, luckily the president isn't doing the cooking, although he's threatened to show the chef the best way to grill steak. Josh spots Donna talking to a guy he recognizes as being a British aide. He walks over and interrupts. "Sorry, I need to borrow Donna for a minute." He leads her away with a grin,

"What are you doing? He's a nice guy, he was telling me about this little village he's from in Yorkshire."

"Yeh that's great," Josh says. "I want to show you something." He places his hand on the small of her back and steers her away from the party.

"We can't just disappear, people will notice."

"No they won't. We'll be five minutes. There's like a hundred people here. I want to show you something," he repeats.

"Really?" Donna grins.

Josh laughs, "Maybe later. For now I just wanted to show you the moon."

"The moon? I've seen the moon before."

"Yes, but normally the sky's brightened by the city lights. From the woods behind the camp it looks completely different."

Donna follows Josh through the woods, Secret Service agents let them through the security after seeing their id tags. Soon they're stood in a small clearing, looking up at the moon and the stars. Donna has to agree, it is beautiful. Josh puts his arms around her shoulders and she leans back against him. He rests his chin on her head and she takes hold of his hands. She slowly turns around to face him, places her arms around his neck and kisses him, gently at first, but he responds with passion. Just as his hand strays to her breast she pulls away.

"Sorry," Josh says.

"Don't be, I want you do that, but not here, it'd be wrong."

"I know," Josh reluctantly agrees, then he grins. "Everyone's at the barbeque, so my cabin's empty."

"You don't think we might be missed if we're away much longer?" Donna grins.

"Yeh," Josh sighs. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"To tomorrow night then," Josh grins.

____________________

"Where have you been?" CJ asks Donna.

"I left something in my cabin."

"Leo's been looking for Josh, he seemed to disappear about the same time you did." CJ gives Donna a searching look.

Donna recovers quickly, "He's over there talking to Toby," she nods in Josh's direction.

"Right. What did you forget?"

"When?"

"In your cabin," CJ prompts.

"My wallet."

"You think there might be something you want to buy?"

Across the other side of the barbeque Josh is getting the same grilling. "Your cell phone?" Toby asks.

"Yes, I left it my cabin."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your cell phone," Toby demands.

"I, err...... "

"Maybe you left it in the woods," Toby suggests.

Josh sighs, "You saw us?"

"Yes. What do you think you're doing?"

"Last night you and Will said...... "

"We said you should ask her out, not take her into the woods and........."

"Don't finish that thought," Josh tells him. "We were looking at the moon, okay."

"The moon?" Toby smiles.

"Yeh," Josh looks a little embarrassed. "It's really clear from here."

"That's 'cos there's no interference from the city lights," Toby absently replies. "Did you ask her then?"

"Yes I did, and she said yes."

"Good," Toby smiles. "Are you going to tell Leo and CJ?"

"No, not yet."

"Brave," Toby comments.

Continued......


	6. Misdirection

TITLE: **Connected, Part 6 - Misdirection**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: Amy's plan to set Donna up on a date has an unexpected stumbling block  
SPOILERS: Anything up to Constituency Of One  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them, 

* * *

Amy's now convinced that something is going on between Josh and Donna. She'd suspected a month ago at Camp David, but couldn't find anything concrete, now she's almost sure, and she has a plan to test her theory. She sees Joe sat eating his lunch in the corner of the mess and walks over to him. She feels a little guilty about using him like this, but only a little - after all he is a man and a Republican. 

"You don't mind?" she asks, indicating the empty chair.

Joe looks up from his magazine. "No," he replies.

Amy sits down and takes a drink of her tea. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is there something the first lady needs from me?"

"No, this is a personal matter. No shop talk," Amy smiles.

"Okay." Joe's starting to feel a little nervous.

"Do you know Donna Moss, Josh Lyman's assistant?"

"I've been here a few months now," he points out. "Josh interviewed me, I met Donna then. Why?"

"Of course," Amy smiles. "And you like her?"

"She seems very nice, yes," Joe replies.

Amy decides to take the bull by the horns. "Are you seeing anyone right now?" she asks.

Joe tries to hide his shock and amusement at the question. "Not at the moment, no." He studies Amy, "I'm sorry but, are you trying to set us up here? 'Cos this is beginning to sound like, 'my friend likes your friend'."

Amy laughs, "Sorry, I was trying to be a little more subtle than that. Yes, I am. I know that she likes you and I thought I'd test the water for her."

"She likes me?" Joe smiles.

"Yeh. You're a good looking guy. You're smart, funny and a Republican."

"See, you mention four things there. In this White House, three of them are good, but the fourth is usually a bit of a turn off. I mean there's a reason I'm eating alone."

"Not for Donna it's not. She always dates Republicans."

"Just how many has she dated?"

Amy tries hard not to sigh, this is proving harder than she imagined it would. "Three or four." In truth she doesn't really know, but she remembers Josh moaning about Donna and Republicans one time.

"Did she actually ask you to talk to me?"

"No," Amy admits. "But it seemed a pity if you like her, seeing as how she liked you from the day she met you."

"I got the impression that her and Josh may be........."

"No," Amy cuts Joe off a little sharply. "They're just good friends."

"So you think I should ask her out?" Joe asks with a smile.

"I think if you did she'd say yes."

"Okay," Joe nods. "Well, I've got a meeting, so I have to go now, but thanks, I'll certainly think about that."

_____________________________________

Joe walks back to his office wondering what the hell just went on. He'd not got the impression that Donna and Amy were friends, though he knows that Amy use to date Josh. He's trying to decide what she's up to as he walks round a corner, smack into Josh.

"You okay there, you look a little stunned?" Josh smiles.

"I just had a strange moment in the mess."

"Chef's special?" Josh grins as he walks beside Joe.

"Amy Gardner."

"Ah."

"Is Donna seeing anyone?"

Josh is momentarily thrown, but he recovers quickly. "Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Amy thinks I should ask her on a date."

"Why would she......?"

"That's what I can't work out. I didn't think her and Donna were friends, but she implied that Donna had told her she liked me."

"Really?" Josh asks.

"You think she does?"

"Like you?"

"Yeh."

"It's not something Donna and I talk about."

"I guess not."

"You going to ask her?"

"No."

"Why?" Josh asks, trying hard not to sound offended.

"She's not really my type."

"You don't go for blondes."

Joe smiles, "Not when they're women so much, no."

"Definitely not your type then," Josh smiles. "Did you tell Amy that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She seemed to have a hidden agenda in there somewhere."

'I bet' Josh thinks. "So what are you going to do?"

Joe smiles, "Are you and her together?"

"Me and Amy? Not for over a year now."

"You and Donna?" Joe amends.

"No."

"Okay, it's not that then."

"Not what?" Josh asks.

They enter Joe's office in the part of the White House that he suspects is kept especially for any Republicans who are foolish enough to work here. He sits down and looks up at Josh. "She still likes you."

"Amy?"

"Yeh., according to Celia and her friends." Joe sees Josh blank expression. "Celia's an intern in the Counsel's Office, one of her friends works in the first lady's office and one in your bullpen."

"And they think...... Okay, well that's kind of frightening."

"Sue, who works in the first lady's office, doesn't like Amy, she bullies her a little apparently. Celia talks to me, constantly, while she's sorting out files and papers down here. Sue's really quiet, she's a nice girl. If you need any help with Amy....." Joe gives Josh a knowing look.

Josh considers that. If Amy's trying to fix Donna up with Joe it can only mean one thing, and that's bad, very bad. He sits in the visitors chair and wonders briefly about trusting Joe, deciding that he probably keeps far bigger secrets than this. "It is what you think, Donna and I are dating, but no one knows."

Joe smiles, "I think Amy may."

"Yeh. So you'd seriously be willing to do this? You'd be willing to pretend you and Donna were together?"

"Donna's nice, it wouldn't be a strain going out for a meal or two. And if it'll through Amy off the scent....."

Josh grins, "Leave it with me, I'll talk to you later."

_____________________________________

Josh walks past Donna's desk. "Come in here," he tells her. "We've got a problem."

"What?" Donna asks as she closes the door.

"Amy." Josh fills her in on what just happened.

"Joe's gay? That's a real shame for women, I can tell you."

"Excuse me?"

"He's a good looking guy."

Josh grins, "You want to go out with him?"

"He's gay."

"Amy doesn't know that."

"Ahh. What does Joe think about your plan?"

"Joe doesn't like Amy. He's willing to help in any way he can."

"Interesting. Everyone will think me and him are dating."

"Yes. It's perfect misdirection."

"It is," Donna agrees. "I wonder where he'll take me?" she smiles as she leaves the office.

_____________________________________

Joe and Donna go on their first 'date' the following Thursday. Although neither of them have told anybody that it was a date, they're both pretty sure that it won't take long for the office gossips to read it that way. Donna did have one reservation about this whole scheme though. Eventually they're going to have to come clean and then everyone will know the dates were for Amy's benefit and Joe's gay. Joe assured her that he isn't in the closet and he doesn't mind people knowing, it's just that at the moment they don't. Still they decided not to say they were dating, just that they were meeting up for a meal or a drink, and if people read more into that, then okay.

On Friday morning Josh walks up to Donna desk with a grin, "How was your evening?"

"It was good, Joe's really nice."

"Good," Josh smiles.

"You can't do that," Donna warns.

"Do what?"

"Be pleased. You have to mock him. You have to complain, poke fun, ridicule."

"Why?"

"Because you always do. If you don't this time then people will suspect."

"That's just untrue."

"Oh please," Donna laughs. "You always make fun of my dates."

"But it wasn't a date. Plus, I like Joe."

"If he was straight and I was dating him, how would you feel about him then?"

"I'd be pretty pissed, since you're dating me."

"If I wasn't......"

"I'd ridicule him," Josh grins. "But there's no need. I've got a meeting, I'll see you later."

Donna sighs and watches Josh walk away.

_____________________________________

"It's none of my business and I don't really care," Toby begins, as him and Josh eat lunch in his office later that day.

"But?"

"CJ mentioned that Donna had a date with Joe Quincy?"

"They just went for a meal."

"And you're okay with that?" Toby asks.

"Yeh." Josh sees Toby's skeptical look and grins, "Amy set them up and it seemed like good misdirection."

"Okay. Well, is that fair on Joe?"

"Not that you care?" Josh teases. "Joe knows what's going on. He's fine with it. Joe's gay."

"That'll take some explaining when it comes out."

"Yeh," Josh agrees, "but for now it just seems to have confused Amy."

Toby shakes his head and sighs. He wishes he didn't know about Josh and Donna because CJ's going to kill him. "You have to tell people soon, Josh."

"I know. I'll tell Leo soon. I can pretend you didn't know anything," he grins.

"No, that's fine," Toby replies unconvincingly.

_____________________________________

On Sunday night at the Hawk and Dove, Charlie decides to find out what's going on with Joe and Donna. "Where's Donna?"

"Out with Joe."

"And you're fine with that?"

"He's a nice guy."

"But he's dating Donna," Charlie persists.

"Hey," Ryan says as he walks up to them. "You two want a drink?"

"Couple of beers, thanks," Josh replies.

"Why's he here?" Charlie asks as he watches Ryan walk to the bar.

"I felt sorry for him. He okay really, he just doesn't seem to be able to make friends, I don't know what his problem is."

Charlie shrugs, "He's a spoilt rich kid?" he suggests. "So Joe and Donna?"

"She likes him. What's the problem?"

"Okay," Charlie agrees skeptically.

"What?" Josh asks.

"When you where with Amy and Donna was seeing that guy from Ferdinand's office, you really weren't happy."

"He was a jerk."

"Only 'cos he was seeing Donna. What about Jack?"

"I liked Jack," Josh argues.

"No," Charlie replies. "Before the inauguration you asked me whether it'd look weird if you wore a saber and you were obsessing about the number of buttons on his pants."

"Who's pants?" Ryan asks as he returns with the drinks.

"Please don't take that the wrong way," Josh begs.

"A guy Donna was dating," Charlie supplies.

"Why?"

Charlie shakes his head and grins, "He was dating Donna." He turns back to Josh. "So? Joe?"

Josh is beginning to see that Donna may have a point, "He's a Republican, there's no need for me to ridicule him."

"So were Jack and Cliff and that guy with the blonde hair, Grant?"

"Can we do this later. The pool table's free," Josh takes his beer and stands up.

_____________________________________

When Ryan goes to the bar again Charlie starts to quiz Josh. "Okay, it's just the two of us. Joe and Donna?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"No. So tell me quick before Ryan Rich gets back."

"There's nothing...... Amy set them up."

"Your Amy? Why?"

"She's really not my Amy," Josh tries to deflect the conversation but he can see Charlie's not going to be deterred and he decides on honesty. "She was testing her."

"I don't....."

"She was on to us."

"Who?" Charlie asks.

"Amy. She was onto me and Donna. She decided to test us and set Donna up with Joe. It seemed like a good idea to go along with her." Josh watches Charlie for a reaction.

Charlie stares at Josh as he tries to make sense of that. "On to you?" Josh nods and Charlie smiles. "You mean, you and Donna? How long?"

"Since Camp David."

"Wow. I mean, hang on that was over a month ago and you told me........"

"It's a secret, for now. Leo's gonna kill us, CJ would do even worse......."

"Not to mention Toby."

"He knows. He saw us sneak into the woods at Camp David."

"And he's okay with it?"

"Yeh."

"Okay. What about Joe?"

Josh grins, "What Amy didn't know is that Joe's gay and he doesn't like Amy, so he was quite willing to help."

"Excellent."

_____________________________________

The following morning Josh has to admit that Toby has a point, they're going to have to go public, and soon. "Donna, do you have a minute?" he asks as he passes her desk.

"What's up?"

"I told Charlie," Josh replies when they enter his office. "About us."

"Why?"

"Because you were right. Okay I admit it, I was wrong. He thought it was odd that I was fine about you and Joe."

"Yes."

"Have I really been that bad, in the past I mean?"

"Oh yes."

"Toby knows about Joe, he was curious. This is starting to get out of hand. Charlie, Toby and Joe know about us. Amy suspects, I think Ryan suspects. We should think about telling our friends and family at least."

"If we're going to do that then we need to tell Leo as well."

"Yeh," Josh sighs.

"He may be fine with it?"

"I doubt it," Josh sighs. "He's not exactly been in the most tolerant of moods recently, especially where I'm concerned."

"No," Donna agrees.

Continued.......


	7. Photographs

TITLE: **Connect, Chapter 7 - Photographs**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: The secret's out and not everyone's happy.  
SPOILERS: Anything up Disaster Relief  
CHARACTERS: Ensemble  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: All the property of NBC 

* * *

Donna opens her eyes to find Josh lying on his side looking at her. "How long have you been lying there watching me?" she asks.

"Not long."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," Josh smiles.

Donna grins, "So I'm just good eye candy am I?"

"No. You're much more than that."

Donna looks at the clock and sighs, "I should go home."

"Stay."

"I can't, if I stay the night someone's bound to see me leave and then we'll have some explaining to do."

"Okay then, let's tell people."

"I thought we agreed that was a bad idea. For a start Leo will move me."

"He might not."

"Josh!"

"I don't want this to be a secret anymore. We've been together for two months. We should at least tell CJ."

"She tried to fix me up with a journalist."

"When?"

"Couple of days ago."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it's too soon after Joe and I broke up, that I didn't want to date anyone."

"She knows."

"You think?"

"Yeh, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Don't you want people to know?"

"Yeh, course I do." Donna protests, then she grins, "If only to stop my mom keep hassling me to find a nice man."

"Will she consider me a nice man?" he teases.

"Yeh, you'll do," Donna grins. "Okay, talk to CJ. But we should tell our families first."

___________________________________

"There was something I wanted to tell you, mom."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Ruth Lyman replies.

"It's something good." Josh takes the phone and sits in the living room. "Donna and I are dating."

"Since when?" Ruth asks.

Josh can't quite gage his mother's reaction, he wishes he could see her face. "August."

Ruth can hardly speak for smiling. "That's wonderful, and about time."

"What does that mean?" Josh grins.

"It's taken you five years. I thought your father could be slow on the uptake, but you make him seem positively astute."

Josh smiles. "So you're pleased?"

"Pleased? How can even ask that? Donna's a lovely girl. What do your friends think?"

"We haven't told anyone yet. That's why it's taken me two months to tell you by the way."

"Who was I going to tell?"

"I dunno. We're going to tell work soon." Josh sighs. "Leo's going to kill me," he admits.

"Leo should be happy for you. That man needs to learn that there's more to life than work."

"It's his job to think of the administration first."

"I suppose," Ruth agrees. "Just as long as you don't end up like that. So, when are you both coming to see me?"

___________________________________

When Donna had told Josh her parents would be pleased, she wasn't exactly sure they would be. They're all Republicans and Josh is high up in the Democratic party, so she's been a little nervous about telling them. She needn't have been.

"Oh, Donna, that's wonderful," her mother laughs. "Hang on while I tell your father."

A minute later Larry Moss comes on the phone. "Donna, that's great news. I mean it'd be better if he was a Republican, but you can't have everything. You must both come and stay soon."

Donna smiles with relief. "We will, dad. We haven't told work yet, so don't tell anyone."

"Why?" 

"Because it's not going to look good. He's my boss. It could look wrong."

"Only to people who don't know you, Donna. What are people going to think, that he's used his position to force you into a relationship? That's not very likely is it?"

"Well, we know that. But there's some elements of the press and public who won't see it like that."

"Yeh? Well you send them to see me. What do his family think? Have you met them?"

"There's just his mom. We met after Josh was shot, she's nice, you'll like her. She lives in Florida so he doesn't see much more of her than I do of you, but we will make the effort to visit. I promise."

___________________________________

Donna walks into the living room from the bedroom just as Josh is hanging up the phone. "What did she say?" she asks.

"She called me slow," Josh smiles. "It seems she's been waiting, impatiently, for years for me to give her the good news. What about yours?"

"My mom was amazingly happy and I think my dad's preparing to come to Washington to fight our corner if the press, or Leo, give us a hard time."

"We might need to take him up on that. My mom wants to know when we're going to Florida."

"My dad wants us to go to Madison."

"We should go there first, I haven't met your family."

"We could do something almost unheard of and take a whole week off work. That way we could make both trips."

"We may have to do it in three days, but we'll find a way. It's too long since I saw my mom."

___________________________________

The following morning Josh and Donna arrive at work together, fully prepared to tell the world, but they were too late, it seemed the world had found out on it's own.

"Are you a complete idiot?" CJ shouts as she slams Josh's office door closed and stands in front of his desk.

"Probably," Josh agrees nervously.

"This isn't a joke, Josh," CJ drops four photographs on Josh's desk. "Recognize anyone?"

Josh studies the pictures. They're of him and Donna. The first is at a reception they all attended, him and Donna are dancing. The second is outside the White House one evening. The third is in the Hawk And Dove and the forth is on a trip to Boston. "They're of me and Donna."

"Yes."

"So?"

CJ glares at Josh, "Look closely. On this one, well I don't think you could be holding her any closer without squeezing the life out of her. This one, you're holding hands outside the White House, Josh, the White House. It was posted on the internet on some family holiday pics site."

"We're not holding hands."

"Your hands are definitely touching. And this one, you've got your arm round her waist."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about why someone's taking pictures of Donna and me in a bar?"

"They were just taking pictures. When they got them developed they saw this," CJ points to the picture. "And let's not leave out the best of the lot, where was this one taken?"

"When we were in Boston last week."

"You're kissing her."

"So who's little collection is this?" Josh asks.

"Luckily for you, they were sent anonymously to Danny and he thinks it's great. Something about snowballs?" CJ shakes her head. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"It's really no one else's business."

"No one else's... I'd have expected that line from Sam, Josh, but not from you. You're the White House deputy chief of staff and Donna's your assistant, of course it's someone else's business."

"Since the Camp David trip."

"That was two months ago. Please tell me you didn't do anything at Camp David."

"I asked her out then, but you'll be relieved to here, we didn't actually start our sordid little affair until the Sunday we got home," Josh snaps.

"You think I should be relieved?" CJ asks.

Josh glares at her. "I thought you were our friend, in which case I think you're suppose to be happy."

CJ sits in the visitors chair. "I am your friend, and as a friend I'm happy, extremely happy. As the Press Secretary, I could wring your neck. Why didn't you tell me so I could be prepared?"

"We haven't told anyone."

"Which should tell you something."

"We haven't told anyone because we didn't want it becoming the subject of office gossip and media crap. Anyway, I thought you knew."

"Why?"

"You tried to fix Donna up on a date with some journalist."

Yes. He's a friend, he likes Donna. I thought she was single."

"Oh. I was going to talk to you today."

"Because you thought I'd already guessed. Leo's going to kill you, but that's nothing compared to what Toby's going to do."

"I may have lied earlier, Toby already knows."

"He what?" CJ asks quietly.

___________________________________

"CJ's just congratulated me," Donna says as she hands Josh his mail. 

"Someone sent Danny some pictures of us."

"What?"

"They look like holiday snaps, we just happen to be on them. She was a little pissed that we didn't tell her early, and I think I may have dropped Toby in it."

"Why would someone send.....?"

"Where did this letter come from?"

"In the mail," Donna guesses. "Why?"

"It says that pictures of you and me have been sent to Danny and Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeh. It says some other stuff," Josh replies as he re-reads the note. "I'm going to kill her."

"Who?"

"Amy."

"It's from Amy?"

"Doesn't actually say so. But the stuff in it is a little, it's things only she'd know."

"Like what?"

Josh hands her the note.

"Lots of people know this stuff," Donna comments.

"Not that also know about Sarah. The only people here who know about her are you, Leo and Danny, and Amy of course."

___________________________________

"Josh, stay behind," Leo instructs as the rest of the staff file out of the office.

"S'up?" Josh asks, trying to sound casual.

"I received an anonymous letter this morning, at home."

"Who from?".

"It was anonymous," Leo repeats.

"Yeh, I meant, what kind of letter?"

"Photographs, photographs of you."

Leo takes the envelope out of his briefcase and hands it to Josh. Inside are three photographs, different to the ones Danny was given, these are far more intrusive. The first is of Donna leaving Josh's apartment one evening, they're stood on the front stoop as he kisses her goodbye. In the second they're walking into his building, Josh has his arm around Donna's waist. The third is the most alarming though, it's taken through his front window and it's of Josh with his arms wrapped around Donna.

"You know who took these?" Josh asks.

"I'm more concerned with the content," Leo replies.

"You're not serious?" Josh asks, trying not to shout. "You don't think someone standing outside my apartment taken a picture through my front window isn't a little creepy, to say the least? It was Amy by the way."

"I don't care," Leo replies. "What the hell do you think you're doing. Donna's your assistant. Do you know how it's going to look?"

Josh glares at Leo. "You don't care?" he asks quietly, before his temper breaks free. "You know, I should have asked Donna out years ago, because I haven't been this happy for a very long time. If you have a problem with that, then there's something wrong with you." Josh knows he's gone too far. It doesn't matter how angry he is, or how long he's known Leo, that's no way to speak to the White House chief of staff. "Leo, I'm sorry," he begins.

"We'll talk later," Leo dismisses him.

___________________________________

Once Josh has left, Leo summons CJ, Angela and Toby to his office.

"Someone's stalking Josh?" Toby asks.

"You don't seemed surprised by the content of the pictures," Leo comments.

"I'd have thought someone camping outside Josh's apartment waiting to take photos of him was more worrying," Toby replies.

"He thinks it was Amy," Leo tells them.

"Danny received some photographs as well," CJ says, handing the photos to Leo. "He thinks it's great by the way."

"Does he?" Leo replies dryly.

"Leo," CJ sighs. "You asked me about this months ago, I told you it was spinable. I honesty believe the press corp aren't going to care, most of them anyway."

"We need to act before they find out," Leo tells them.

"Shouldn't Josh be in on this?" Angela asks.

"No," Leo replies.

Angela considers arguing, but decides it'd be pointless. "So what do you plan doing?"

"Moving Donna."

"You can't," Angela tells him. "Not unless it's to your office or the office of the president."

"Why?"

"Angela's right," CJ agrees. "If you think it'll look bad the Deputy CoS is sleeping with his assistant, it'll look ten times worse if you then demote her."

"I didn't say......"

CJ continues, "Donna's one of the most senior assistants, you move her and it'll be a demotion. Plus, I don't think Josh will let you."

"Josh can't stop me." Leo's knows they're right though. "What do you suggest?" he asks CJ.

"No one who knows them, no one who's ever seen them together, is going to be surprised by this and they're certainly not going to think he's abusing his position. He told me they've been seeing each other since September. None of us have noticed, so you can't say it's affecting their work. Leave things alone for now."

"He told me back in September, when he asked her out," Toby admits. "I don't think it's anyone else's business. They're both professionals and they're both good at their jobs, they're not going to let this affect their work."

"You've known...." Leo begins, "never mind. What about the press?"

"Well, whoever took these pictures isn't going to let it drop, so we need to leak it. Danny's the best bet."

"Okay," Leo agrees.

___________________________________

"Josh," Danny calls across the street.

Josh stops and waits for Danny to catch up. "How can I help?"

"I just wondered if you had any good gossip."

"You started writing for the social section now?"

"Feels like it," Danny comments. "I hate to admit this but, I don't know what to do with it. I mean I'm not sure why I would write about it."

"It?" Josh asks. "Would that be me and Donna?"

"Yes. I think it's great by the way, but you know there's plenty who won't?"

"Yeh I know. Leo for one."

"Leo'll just worried about how it'll look."

"I'd noticed."

Danny lets that one drop. Gossip really isn't his thing. He doesn't think a perfectly good relationship between two consenting adults, who happen to be his friends, is anyone else's business. "What does your mom think?"

"She thinks I'm a little slow on the uptake," Josh smiles. "She likes Donna and it's a long time since my mom's liked my girlfriend. So what you gonna write?"

"Who took the pictures? I'm asking 'cos the ones I got sent looked like they were innocent tourist shots, but the ones sent to Leo, they were kind of weird."

"I got a note warning me she'd sent them. It said that people should know what the White House deputy CoS was up to with his assistant."

"She?"

"Amy, I think. I can't think of anyone else who knows all the stuff in the note and who also has any reason to send the pictures."

"What did it say?"

"It said that Donna and I were in Boston to meet Steinberg. We danced together in Atlanta. We always sit together on Air Force One. The sender knew my address, Leo's address."

"Josh, Amy's not the only person who knows about you and Donna dancing together and her sleeping on you on Air Force One. Granted finding you and Leo's addresses could, or at least should, be difficulty, but not impossible," Danny reasons.

Josh glances at Danny as the wait at a crossing. "I know."

"So?"

"It said Donna was a poor substitute for Sarah."

"You're kidding? Why would she say that?"

Josh is beginning to wish he hadn't started this. "When Amy and I broke up it was because she wanted us to live together but I didn't want to. We had the whole fear of commitment fight, over and over. She told me I had to let go and move on, that it was twenty years ago. That I was never going to find a substitute for Sarah."

"Shit, that was harsh. How did she know?"

"She was dating my roommate when Sarah died."

___________________________________

At 10pm Leo wanders through the almost deserted west wing. He hasn't seen Josh or Donna all day. Josh has been on the Hill all afternoon and Donna's been keeping her head down, so it seems anyway. As he walks through Josh's bullpen there's no sign of Donna, but the desk lamp's on in Josh's office and he can hear Josh talking. When he knocks on the door and walks in, Josh turns from the window.

"Mark, can I call you back in the morning? Yeh I know, speak to you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone and looks up at Leo. "You need me?"

"Where's Donna?"

"Gone home." Josh resists the urge to add a sarcastic 'perks of sleeping with the boss'.

Leo smiles slightly, "She actually let you stay?"

"I promised I'd be right behind her. I lied," he adds. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you both. I should probably have come earlier. You've spoken to Danny?"

"He walked to the Hill with me earlier."

"What's he going to write?"

"Nothing. He's going to do any responses, so are Steve, Katie and Robby, apparently. Seems the members of the press corp he's spoken to are happy for us but other than that they really don't care."

Leo nods. "There's still going to have to be rules."

"I didn't doubt it," Josh comments.

"I saw the note you got. That was a pretty shit thing to say. You're sure it was Amy?"

"Unless it was you, Danny or Donna, pretty sure yeh."

Leo shakes his head. "I..... it's possible I over-reacted before, this morning. I'm sorry. I am pleased for you both. I am pleased you're happy."

"Thank you," Josh replies with a ghost of a smile.

"Leave things with Amy, Josh, don't go looking for trouble."

"I can't just leave it, Leo. Who knows what she'll do next?"

"She's played her trump card, she tried to get you in trouble at work, she hasn't succeeded. Although she may still succeed with the press, but if she'd really wanted to do that she'd have chosen a different reporter. We'll just have to wait and see. You've no proof it was her."

"It was her," Josh is adamant. "But I'll leave it. Hopefully she'll get the hint."

Continued.....


End file.
